BokuAka Week
by Orina
Summary: Participation à la BokuAka Week du 5 au 11 avril
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey!

En ce début de vacances, on est le 5 avril, le BokuAka Day et le début de la BokuAka Week! Et comme le BokuAka c'est la vie, j'y participe sur !

Tumblr de la BokuAkaWeek

Et comme je suis un ange, voici les thèmes de la semaine:

day 1: **library/dating site**

day 2: **pets/celebrity**

day 3: **confessions/internet famous**

day 4: **training camp arc/magic**

day 5: **last match/red string of fate**

day 6 **: graduation/reincarnation**

day 7: **anniversary/future**

Donc voilà voilà! Je commence avec le thème **library!**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

A la fin de l'après-midi, avant l'entraînement de volley-ball, Bokuto et Akaashi se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Pendant que le plus jeune essayait de se concentrer sur ses exercices de maths, son capitaine n'arrêtait pas de râler. Il se plaignait qu'il faisait trop chaud et que ça l'empêchait de travailler. Il suppliait Akaashi de l'aider mais ce dernier en avait marre, il avait fait les trois quarts de devoirs de Bokuto. Akaashi avait la chance d'être intelligent et de pouvoir aider ses aînés mais à force, ça devenait lassant, surtout quand c'était Bokuto.

Soudain, il n'eut plus un bruit, ce qui attira son attention. Il leva la tête pour remarquer que Bokuto n'était plus là, assis en face de lui. Il regarda un peu partout autour de lui avant de comprendre que l'attaquant devait être assez loin pour ne pas être vu. Il se leva en vitesse et chercha son ami.

Il fut soulagé en le retrouvant mais il était aussi très étonné du livre que tenait Bokuto. C'était un livre sur la photographie. En s'approchant un peu plus, il remarqua que c'était des photos d'oiseau, il comprit alors l'intérêt que mettait l'ailier à lire le livre.

-Bokuto-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu dois encore finir tes devoirs de science.

Bokuto se tourna vers son cadet avant de lui faire un grand sourire en pointant du doigt une photo du livre. Il reconnut un hibou grand duc, le rapace préféré de son capitaine. Le brun n'avait jamais vraiment comprit l'amour de son aîné pour ce hibou mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu.

-Regarde Akaashi ! Il est beau ?

Il acquiesça se qui fit sourire du plus bel l'ailier. Il tourna rapidement les pages pour finalement s'arrêter sur une nouvelle photo.

-Regarde celle-là ! C'est une chouette masquée ! Tu trouves pas qu'elle te ressemble ?

-Si tu le dis., répondit Akaashi en voyant le petit animal.

-J'aime bien aussi les chouettes masquées, elle sont jolie. C'est pour ça que tu leur ressemble !, annonça joyeusement le plus grand.

Akaashi sentit ses joues chauffées à une vitesse incroyable. Il cachait les rougeurs sur son visage avec sa main pendant que Bokuto continuait de regarder avec émerveillement les rapaces. Pourquoi avait-il un capitaine aussi simple et honnête ?


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: **Pets** / Celebrity

Présence de KuroTsuki

* * *

Akaashi avait oublié l'incident de la bibliothèque, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude, au contraire. Aujourd'hui, on était samedi, l'entraîneur étant absent, toute l'équipa s'était rendu au zoo. Pendant que Komi et Konoha se moquaient des paresseux et qu'Onaga admirait les lions, Bokuto cherchait désespérément les chouettes et les hiboux. Wahio et Sarukui étaient partis chercher des boissons donc Akaashi devait supporter seul son capitaine. Il savait qu'il serait capable de se perdre si on le laissait vagabonder là où il voulait. L'as de l'équipe était très heureux d'être là, peut être même trop. Akaashi se souvenait parfaitement de sa réaction quand Konoha avait proposé d'aller au zoo.

-Woo ! On va voir des animaux !, avait-il crié dans le gymnase.

Au moins, le groupe savait quoi faire pour rendre heureux leur capitaine. Du coup il était là, à surveiller Bokuto au lieu de réviser pour ses examens. Malheureusement, un cri qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui fit comprendre que l'horreur ne faisait que commencer. Et effectivement, il avait vu juste, Kuroo était là, accompagné de Tsukishima. Le blond lui avait dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Kuroo mais il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'ils se retrouvent au zoo tous les quatre. Pendant que les deux capitaines s'enthousiasmaient sur leurs nouvelles paires de chaussures, Akaashi se rapprocha de Tsukishima, ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

-Ton rendez-vous se passait bien avant ça ?, demanda-t-il au blond en montrant les deux idiots du menton.

-Ça allait.

-Je vois.

Ils n'ont jamais eu de conversations très recherché mais c'était bien comme ça. Akaashi avait un peu de peine pour Tsukishima, il savait que Kuroo et lui était très amoureux mais ils se voyaient rarement, c'était dommage pour leur couple.

-Akaashi-san ? Tu sors avec Bokuto-san ?

Le brun mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser la question de son cadet. Il sentit ses joues chauffée et son ventre se noué. Il baissa la tête discrètement avant de répondre négativement. Soudain, Bokuto arriva en hurlant, un bébé singe dans les mains.

-Regarde Akaashi ! Il est trop mignon ! On peut l'adopter ?

-Bokuto-san, va reposer ce singe s'il te plaît. Et comment tu l'as eu d'ailleurs ?

-Il était par terre tout seul, il a dû s'échapper.

Akaashi soupira, il salua Kuroo et Tsukishima avant de prendre le petit primate dans ses bras et de l'emmener à un gardien du zoo. Bokuto le suivait en boudant.

Quand il se fut débarrassé de l'animal, il eut l'impression que Bokuto pleurait. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que l'ailier se jeta sur lui.

-Tu es méchant Akaashiii ! Je voulais un singe moi !

Il le laissa râler mais le repoussa rapidement en sentant sa tête se poser sur épaule. Il avait l'habitude de cette proximité entre eux, mais là, ça lui faisait bizarre, comme quand Tsukishima lui avait demandé s'ils sortaient ensemble. Akaashi commençait vraiment à se poser des questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: **Confessions** /Internet famous

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Akaashi cherchait une réponse à sa propre question. Était-il amoureux de Bokuto ? Il ne savait pas s'il avait la chance ou pas d'avoir des parents qui remarquaint absolument tout. Il avait été obligé de tout leur raconter s'il ne voulait pas vivre les pires semaines de sa vie. Par contre, ils étaient très compréhensifs et n'avaient rien dit sur le fait que Bokuto soit un garçon. Et forcément, leur réponse était sans attente.

-Tu es amoureux de Bokuto-kun.

Depuis, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ça. Quand il était chez lui, en cours, au volley, quand il voyait Bokuto et même quand il ne le voyait pas. C'était horrible. Mais le pire fut le jour où il avait vraiment prit conscience de ses sentiments. Bokuto n'avait pas arrêté de le coller toute la journée. Akaashi n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il rougissait à chaque contact avec son capitaine, il avait le cœur que battait à cent à l'heure quand il pensait à lui et il n'arrivait plus à faire de passes corrects. Le soir même, il avait appelé Tsukishima, la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider. Le blond avait été assez gêné de donner des conseils à Akaashi mais ils en étaient arrivé à la même conclusion que ses parents, il était amoureux. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à lui dire.

Le lendemain, sous les directives de Tsukishima, Akaashi se trouvait devant Bokuto, le visage neutre comme à son habitude. Akaashi l'avait emmener derrière le bâtiment principal pour être tranquille. Le numéro quatre le regardait étrangement, il n'avait pas l'air de se douter une seconde de se que voulait lui dire son cadet. Akaashi prit une grande bouffé d'air et leva la tête vers Bokuto.

-Bokuto-san. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le petit brun sentit son ventre se torde et ses larmes monter à cause du silence de son capitaine. Il avait peur de se qu'il allait lui répondre. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui avouer ses sentiments, il venait de faire une erreur. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi peu confiant qu'à l'instant présent. Soudain, la voix de Bokuto lui fit lever la tête.

-Akaashi..., commença t-il calmement. Je..., il mit sa main sur son front dissimulant ainsi un léger sourire. Je voulais être le premier à dire ça !

Akaashi n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que les bras de Bokuto l'enlacèrent. Il sentit sa chaleur accueillante et réconfortante.

-Je t'aime aussi, Akaashi.

Sur ces mots, Keiji se blottit contre son capitaine laissant couler les larmes qui pendaient à ses yeux. Seulement, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, mais bien de joie.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: **Training camp arc** /Magic

* * *

Dans le troisième gymnase, c'était le chaos. Oui, Akaashi ne pouvait nommer la situation que de cette façon. En même temps, ils devaient normalement s'entraîner mais là, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Kuroo et Bokuto qui collait Tsukishima. Le pauvre, il avait deux imbéciles à ses trousses. Seulement, ça aurait été moins dérangeant pour Akaashi si l'un de ces deux imbéciles n'était pas son petit copain. Il n'était pas jaloux de nature habituellement mais là, il en avait marre que son capitaine soit accroché au bras du blond.

Une fois le gymnase fermé à clé, ils se séparèrent pour se rendre dans les dortoirs de leur équipe. Sur le chemin, Bokuto n'avait pas arrêté de parler à Akaashi qui ne lui répondait pas. Il lui en voulait encore. Il n'aurait pas dû embrasser Tsukishima, même sur la joue. Et dire que Bokuto ne voyait pas de mal à ce qu'il avait fait, ça insupportait Akaashi. L'attaquant commença à crier dans les oreilles du brun pour qu'il lui réponde. Il n'eut même pas le droit à un regard. Soudain Akaashi sentit son corps projeté contre le mur. Bokuto plaqua ses bras contre le mur pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Akaashi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?, cria-t-il

Le passeur baissa la tête sans répondre, ce qui énerva encore plus Bokuto.

-T'es jaloux c'est ça ?!

Il avait deviné. C'était si voyant que ça ? Il dû se résoudre à dire la vérité, de toute façon Bokuto ne l'aurait pas lâché.

-Oui. Tu colles Tsukishima devant moi, évidement que ça me rend jaloux.

Bokuto le lâcha en faisant la moue. Akaashi était resté appuyé contre le mur. Il fut assez gêné par le regard de son capitaine posé sur lui.

-Keiji !

Le brun sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. Il rougit en voyant le regard insistant de son petit ami. Rougeurs qui fit sourire le petit ami en question. Il le serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

-Akaashi ! T'es trop mignon !

Même si on ne dirait pas comme ça, Bokuto avait très bien comprit le sentiment de son amoureux, et ça, Akaashi le savait. Il savait que Bokuto ferait plus attention pour ne pas le perdre.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: **Last match** /Red string of fate

* * *

Un point. S'ils arrivaient à contrer la balle de match de l'autre équipe, ils auraient encore une chance de vaincre. C'était peut être le dernier match des troisièmes années de Fukurodani. Akaashi savait ce qui allait ce passer s'ils perdaient. Le ballon restait en l'air depuis de bonnes minutes. La transpiration coulait de leur visage, leurs muscles hurlaient de douleur mais ils continuaient pour ne pas perdre. Komi réceptionnait les attaques non contrées par Washio et Onaga, Akaashi faisait la passe à Konoha, parfois à Sarukui. Bokuto était à bout de force, ça se voyait à miles kilomètre mais il voulait attaquer. Akaashi lui passa la balle dû mieux qu'il le pouvait, on vit Bokuto s'élancer dans les airs. Malheureusement, trop concentré dans son élan, il ne vit pas le mur arriver devant lui. La balle claqua contre le sol, le sifflet retentit. De l'autre côté du terrain, les joueurs, sautaient de joie. Du côté de Fukurodani, ils fixaient le ballon qui venait de tomber de leur côté du terrain. Akaashi n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il releva la tête et vit son équipe complètement dévaster. Ils étaient tous en train de pleurer, sauf Bokuto. Soudain, il releva la tête et sourit faussement laissant voir ses larmes prêtes à couler.

-C'est pas grave ! On a fait un bon parcours non ?

Il ne reçu aucune réponse si ce n'est que les reniflements de ses coéquipiers. En clignant des yeux, les larmes coulèrent et ne s'arrêtèrent plus. Tous sauf Akaashi se rapprochèrent pour le consoler. Le passeur prenait à peine conscience qu'ils avaient perdu, il n'aurait pas penser que tout s'arrêterait là, comme ça. Plus rien se sera comme avant. Les troisièmes années vont partir, l'ambiance du club ne sera plus jamais la même. Bokuto ne sera plus là, avec lui, il ne lui demandera plus de passe tout les soirs après l'entraînement, il n'entendrait plus ses comparaisons à la fois stupide et adorable et ils ne passeront plus leurs journées ensemble. Aussitôt qu'il est réalisé ce dernier détail, il entendit la voix de Bokuto l'appelé. Akaashi vit son petit sourire chaleureux et ses bras grand ouvert dans lesquels il partit se blottir et verser ses larmes.

-C'est fini Bokuto-san...

-Je sais.

-On jouera plus ensemble...

-Je sais.

-Tu auras un nouveau passeur et moi un nouveau champion...

-Je sais.

-Bokuto-san... Je t'aimerais encore...

-Moi aussi, capitaine.

* * *

Pour ceux qui n'aurais pas compris, Bokuto appelé Akaashi "capitaine" car il a l'intention de le nommer comme futur capitaine de l'équipe


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6 : **Graduation** /Réincarnation

* * *

On était la veille de la remise des diplômes des troisièmes années. Akaashi n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, depuis que Bokuto et les autres avec quitté le club, c'était différent. L'équipe avait été reformé, ils devaient beaucoup s'entraîner pour revenir à leur ancien niveau. Seulement Akaashi n'arrivait plus à tenir. Avant, il pouvait compter sur ses aînés pour le pousser mais là il était le capitaine, c'est lui qui devait boosté les autres, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec Bokuto, ce dernier étant trop occupé à sortir avec Kuroo plutôt que de prendre des nouvelles de son petit ami. Mais Akaashi pouvait le comprendre, malgré qu'ils soient tout les deux à Tokyo, à cause des cours, Kuroo et Bokuto ne se voyaient pas si souvent que ça. Les moments où ils étaient le plus longtemps ensemble étaient les camps d'entraînements, sauf que maintenant, il n'y en aura plus. Le passeur ne savait même pas s'ils avaient prévu de se retrouver dans la même université ou non.

A la sonnerie, il sortit rapidement de sa salle de classe mais se cogna contre quelqu'un. En relevant la tête, il vit Konoha. Il le salua calmement avant de reprendre sa route. Il évitait ses aînés en ce moment, il sentait que l'année suivante serait différente. Il avait peur de se retrouver seul. Il n'avait pas énormément d'amis dans sa classe, il n'avait que les garçons du club. Il s'arrêta en entendant des rires qu'il connaissait bien. C'était la classe de Bokuto, ils devaient tous être en train de penser au lendemain. Demain, les troisièmes années seront gradués, ils quitteront le lycée. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Akaashi, il pleurait beaucoup trop souvent en ce moment, tout ça à cause de Bokuto. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle attirant tout les regards sur lui. Il s'approcha sans réfléchir de son ancien capitaine et attrapa sa veste. Il avait la tête baissé et sentait ses larmes glisser sur ses joues.

-Je veux encore te faire des passes...

Il pleurait, il ne voulait pas laissé son Koutarou entre les mains d'un autre passeur. De toute façon, personne ne savait mieux le gérer que lui, il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il sentit sa main se poser sur son dos et l'attirer vers lui.

-Tu seras toujours mon passeur Akaashi.

Le brun releva la tête et sentit une larmes de Bokuto tomber sur sa joue. Il se blottit encore plus contre lui profitant encore un peu de son contact. Il y avait énormément de monde autours d'eux, mais pour une fois, il n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait être avec Bokuto, le reste, il s'en fichait.

Le lendemain soir, Akaashi était seul chez lui quand il entendit toquer à la porte. Il se leva pour ouvrir et fut surprit de voir Bokuto, Kuroo et même Tsukishima. Les deux premiers entrèrent sans se faire prier en criant.

-Akaashi j'espère que tu as fait un super repas pour fêter nos magnifiques dîplomes !, commença Kuroo en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Ne prends pas trop tes aises chez mon Keiji d'amour ! Il y a que moi qui ait le droit de fouiller dans le frigo !, hurla Bokuto

Le brun se tourna vers Tsukishima qui soupirait à cause de la débilité de leurs amis.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu soit là Tsukishima ?

-Si je te dit que Kuroo-san m'a appelé à trois heures du matin pour me faire promettre de rester avec lui tout le week-end et que j'ai accepté tu me crois ?

Akaashi n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma sauta sur Tsukishima en râlant.

-Kei-chou tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom maintenant quand même ! En plus j'ai prévu plein de trucs cool pour toi ce soir !, annonça t-il en chuchotant et en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Bokuto qui commença à s'agiter.

-Moi aussi je veux faire des trucs cool avec Akaashi ce soir!

La soirée de félicitation risquait d'être très longue...


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7: Anniversary **/** **Future**

* * *

Dans un petit appartement à Tokyo, seule la télévision éclairait le salon. Sur le canapé, Bokuto et Akaashi étaient emmitouflé sous les couvertures, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Ils regardaient la final de la coupe du monde de volley-ball. L'équipe du Japon était finaliste, Kuroo en faisait partit. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Kuroo les avait appelé, avant le match, pour leur annoncer qu'il avait enfin demandé Tsukishima en mariage. Le blond était avec lui à ce moment là râlait, il devait encore être gêné. Depuis, Bokuto réfléchissait. Il se demandait si lui aussi ne devait pas demander Akaashi en mariage. Il soupira en se levant, il ne le fera pas ce soir, il avait le temps.

-Keiji, tu as soif ?

-Hm...

Bokuto le prit pour un oui. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, sortit des verres et les remplit. Quand il revint dans le salon, le Japon avait gagner. Comment avait-il pu loupé ça ? Akaashi lui racontera. Seulement, en se retournant vers son amoureux, il le vit endormit. Il posa les verres et s'assit à côté du brun. Bokuto le trouvait adorable la tête posé sur son épaule, les yeux clos, la respiration lente et régulière.

-Koutarou...

Bokuto sourit, Akaashi avait l'habitude de parler dans son sommeil mais rare était les fois où il murmurait son prénom. Il se pencha et lui déposa un baisé sur le front. En reposant le regard sur la télé, il vit qu'ils était en train d'interviewé Kuroo. Soudain le brun réponds à une question assez spéciale qui fit tilté Bokuto.

-Avez-vous quelque chose de spécial à dire à quelqu'un ?

-Eh bien, comme j'ai déjà demander Kei-chou en mariage... Bokuto Koutarou ! Akaashi n'attend plus que toi !

L'interview se finit sur un grand sourire du chat, visiblement fière de sa réponse. Bokuto rigola calmement, il va falloir qu'il se bouge finalement. Il regarda une dernière fois son petit ami toujours aussi endormit. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et ferma les yeux à son tour.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de la BokuAka Week! Maintenant j'ai hâte que la KuroTsuki Week commence!

Bye Bye !


End file.
